


Caged Scorpion

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Cage and Scorpion fight at the Krossroads and then "fight" some more. Sorry, no fatalities here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Scorpion

Cassie sighed. “Well, I have ruined this pair.”

She recoiled from the stench of her shoes’ melting soles and resolved to take quicker steps through the environment. The traversable terrain may have been wide, but she couldn’t seem to give the lava river enough of a berth. Her jacket was glued to her crop top and felt like her spats were melting into her legs. She had long since lost her glasses to nondisclosable circumstances.

“Dad, don’t kill me.”

Well, at least she hadn’t entered the tournament in her armor, encumbered by her equipment. The General would never let it go if she lost such sensitive materials to the elements.

“Fucking mom… I can hear you all the way in this hell hole.”

She rounded the bend, cornered by a spiked pillar. Already, the heat felt less stifling. Not for any natural reason, though, as the river was still roiling the same distance away. Something was muting the elements, bathing her skin in cool air. The conclusion of otherworldly forces at work was expedited by her sudden realization that there was a hooded figure leaning against the pillar across from her. She sucked her teeth. Not a single warrior from Earthrealm didn’t know of that ominous yellow vest.

“Scorpion.” She approached, hands on her hips. Her melted shoes made her movements uncontrollably jagged. “Waiting for something?”

“I believe it has arrived.” He stood forward, his muscles flexing in tandem with his heavy footfalls.

She sighed.

“Easy tiger, I don’t know you like that.” He didn't respond, leaving her sass hanging in the air. She could feel his glassy, white eyes probing her. Beads of sweat rolling down her moist back gave her a chill. “Would you like to take a picture?”

“You must be the daughter." She felt his gaze on her chest. "Your end is near.”

“You best keep your hands off it.” She turned to her side - _to make herself less of a target. She wasn't embarrassed._

"Like father, like daughter." He unsheathed his blades and swung them about.

She raised her fists for battle, and again an odor made her recoil, this time the scent of her sweaty, gloved hands. She struggled to contain a gag. Her wrist bandages were probably even worse.

“I really have to bathe soon,” she mumbled to herself.

“Praying won’t save you.” He chuckled.

She closed the distance with a dive, her kick missing by mere inches as he teleported backwards.

“Get over here.” He flung his kunai at her, narrowly missing her stomach as she rolled backward.

“Don’t try to pull that cheap shit with me.” She lunged at him in a front flip and unholstered her sidearm while she remained low. He teleported again before she could fire off a shot. "Oh, this is how it's going to be?"

A response came in him grabbing a handful of her hair from behind and pulling her to her feet.

"Ow, ow. What is this?"

He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her neck. She felt something poke against her behind. Her body recoiled and she kicked her leg forward and slammed it into his foot. He grunted and his hold loosened. She twisted out of his grip and turned to face him, pushing him against a large rock.

"What did I say about the cheap shit?" She cornered him against that rock and looked down at his pelvis. "What is that?" 

She reached for it, wrenching his hand out of the way when he tried to stop her. Her hand closed around a thick bulge that twitched in her grip. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She scoffed, her expression incredulous. Her hand squeezed it roughly as she stared into his soulless eyes. He growled at her. "So you really weren't interested in fighting. Or you are you fan of molten rocks?"

"You earthrealm women aren't true fighters. You should perform your real duties and stay out of the tournament."

"Uh huh. Here I was thinking your double entendres were unintentional." She leaned up against him, her hot breath on his neck and her cleavage on display right before him. She puffed her chest out, tracing a finger along the curvature of her breasts and compelling his gaze downward to eye fuck her once more. She licked her teeth as she groped her chest, firmly working herself to an aroused sigh. "You want real, do you?" 

His pulse betrayed his cryptic countenance, quickening as her hand worked its way into his trousers. The smooth hardness within twitched at her direct touch, growing harder as her dirtied fingers closed back around it and wrestled it out into the open air. His cock pointed forward, prodding the bare skin of her abdomen. She wolfishly licked her canines. 

Her grip tightened further. "Is this as hard as you get, or can we get a little more out of this guy?" She stopped groping herself and hooked her trigger finger into the cleavage of her crop top and slowly pulled downwards, displaying more of her sweat-drenched globes. Two droplets slid down the valley between, eliciting a slight shiver from her. His erection responded as she expected it to, but he grimaced as her other hand began stroking him. 

She looked down at her gloves. "Too rough?"

He gave a slight nod. She sucked her teeth at the prospect of unleashing her hand stink, but she sank her teeth into one her gloves anyway and aggressively tore it from her hand. She turned, giving him a showy dance his swaying as she slid the other off. He attempted to move in on her, but she halted him with a finger to his chest and a head shake.

"You are remarkably impatient for a zombie." She wagged her finger with a tut tut tut as she continued her tease. She rolled her hips while she slowly unrolled her bandages, grimacing silently. Bare wristed, she looked over her shoulder at him as she placed her hands on her hips and got low. As she twerked, she mused over whether or not he had heard of it.

Giving him a wink, she turned on her hands and knees and stalked up to him. She growled while he stared on blankly, though clearly aroused. Her hands slid up his trousers as she raised her head to waist level, her grin taking on that wolfish quality again.

"Do the Nethersluts perform any services for you?" She inhaled his musk as her face pressed up against his cock. The thick manly scent masked her own gym bag odor. She puckered her lips rubbed all along the velvety skin of his prick. "Or do they leave this fine cock out?" She parted her lips at the head and accepted it into her mouth.

He may or may not have had a response, but her quick tongue and continuous movement silenced any coherent thoughts he had. It was for the better. She slurped his cock hungrily, using her hands to stroke the expanse of his shaft untouched by her moist lips. His member tensed in her mouth and his legs shook in betrayal of his cool image. She smirked around him and proceeded further.

Cassie steadied his legs with tight squeezes to his thighs as she took him to the base. She held there, neither gagging nor shaking, only slyly staring up at him as her tongue worked him over. Her nostrils sucked in his musk, fueling the gushing furnace between her legs. She was steady even as she ached.

She pulled off his prick, trailing gobs of saliva tinged with precum, and idly stroked him while giggling. "Be a doll; don't tell my dad I can do that." She winked, then swallowed him from tip to base several times in quick succession. His whole body tensed in her grasp, making her laugh again when she back for air. "Or that.

"Enjoying yourself?" He was silent save for the clenching of his fists. "Are you ready to go? Cause I sure am."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She slurped his crown, vigorously stroking him with both of her hands.

"Yes, whore."

He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to throat him once again. Her nostrils flared into his pubis and she pried his hand off her head. She glared at him as she pushed back from him.

"Charmed. You better deliver, freak."

Cassie stood, grabbing him by the neck and squeaked in surprise as his hands seized her round bottom. He pulled her to him, his erection slipping between her thighs. He squeezed her ample cheeks, clawing into them through the layer of fabric encasing them. Her "whoa" was punctuated by his equally sudden, rough thrusting, brushing against her drenched crotch. Her entrance covered them both with her wetness as his thickness rubbed her clit mercilessly. She was brought to light gasps. He grunted, giving each cheek a slap.

"You will be down in your proper place, accepting me between these soon enough."

Her brow furrowed as the comment shattered her haze. She balled up a fist struck him in one of his pecs.

"Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands off?” She seized his wrists and wrenched them away from her ass as she clamped her thighs together on his turgid member. They wrestled each other's arms, his cock digging further into the material of her pants. She was not succeeding in pinning his arms behind his back and he was failing at grabbing her legs to pry them open. She grit her teeth, her ardor numbing. "No one is going to get what they want if you can't play nice."

He scoffed. "You are the one making this difficult." His left arm advanced despite her resistance and reached into her pants, clutching the sweaty flesh of her bottom and prodding her pucker.

Her eyes went wide. "Fine. Be that way."

Her thighs opened and her knee crunched into his groin. His vision blurred and he felt his center of mass tilt before colliding with the ground. He howled, cupping his genitals as he realized he was lying flat on his back. The short haired blonde rounded on him.

"I am sorry, baby, did I hurt you? Let Cassie kiss it better." She knelt down between his legs, prying his hands away. She cradled his balls and lightly pressed her lips to them, tickling his skin with her excited breath. She continued while he growled at her. She opened her lips and took each jewel into her mouth, gingerly tonguing them. Her efforts made his prick jump to life; she smiled. "See, I can be agreeable. You just need to play fair."

"Damn harlot. Only a fool would strike me like that during sex."

"And you're just overflowing with wisdom." She sighed. "Just shut up and enjoy getting your dick sucked."

She massaged his balls with her fingertips while she returned to swallowing his cock. This time she throated him fast and hard, each stroke that popped into her throat was accompanied by a purr from her. Her vibrations on his crown dulled his entitled fuming. His hands caressed her short, drenched hair.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she felt her cheeks redden. She winked at him, deep throating him fully. Her gaze was sly as she gave him a torturously slow tongue bath. She felt the tickle of oozing precum on the back of her tongue and retreated off his cock. "I really hope you're not a two pump chump." She giggled as she tugged his freshly slobbered dick.

"I have delivered legions of whores many hours of pleasure, foul-mouthed temptress."

She raised her eyebrows. "At least your dirty talk is improving...kinda."

She tugged his meat a couple more times before crawling further up his body, pressing her bosom to his chest showily. As her soft cleavage presented itself to him, her thighs closed around him and he was once again pressed against her damp crotch. Her hands explored his beefy arms while she began sliding her cunt along his pole.

He groaned, she licked her teeth. She raked her fingernails across his skin, grinning mischievously. Her wet grinding enveloped his cock from base to tip. His seemingly blank eyes stared at her assets and as she was tracing his spectacularly muscled torso, his hands cupped her breasts. She gasped, arching her back.

His hands slipped into the confines of her bra, squeezing her milky globes. Her sliding along his cock slowed as her flesh was tended to by his strong hands. He remedied this by thrusting upward. His strokes dug into the fabric and he was quickly prodding her anus. He moaned loudly, his hands moving from her chest to her rear in a flash and groping her with feverish urgency. His thrusts hastened.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, you dirty old man. If you like it THAT much..."

He uttered a deep groan, grabbing at the waistline of her yoga pants and swiftly pulling them down. She barely completed her gasp by the time her yoga pants her around her knees, his hands squeezing and clawing ever inch of flesh on her backside on the way down. His thrusting between her labial lips slowed, his cock beginning to spear the folds. His right thumb was burying itself in her ass.

"Hey! Wait."

She winced as his first thrust prodded her wall, but the thick prick corrected its course immediately. She opened her mouth, but it hung open as he viciously plugged both of her holes. She was so slick with sweat in every fleshy crevice that his entries into both were as smooth as they were molten.

Despite her teasing, he dicked her hard and fast with otherworldly vigor. Her arousal was displayed by the loud squelching noises that emanated from her. Her cheeks flushed at the sensation of double penetration, even if the second penetrator was only a thumb.

"More fingers." She managed to gurgle out her command through her drooling.

His pace continued uninterrupted as he exchanged his thumb for three fingers of his left hand. They stretched her out, eliciting wild screams from her. She pulled at, punched, clawed his armor as he brought her close to her climax.

"Keep groping my fucking ass, goddamnit."

He complied, digging his nails into her jiggling flesh and stretching it out for his thrusting fingers. Amidst her moaning, he forced three more fingers into her. He chuckled at the resulting howl and was unsurprised to find himself suddenly dazed. He was disappointed to feel his cock hit air, though.

Rubbing his head, he watched her kick off her yoga pants and spread her abused ass in front of him. Her body had a glorious tan which was punctuated by the red marks on her shapely bottom. She looked back at him with a flushed grin. 

"As fun as that was, I felt you getting close." Her chest heaved.

"That was you."

"Don't be argumentative."

She sauntered back over to him, squatting down on his cock. It flopped, urging her to envelope it with her folds again. She bit her lip as she directed it into her, then leaned back on Scorpion's knees.

Without a body with a luscious head of hair in the way, he caught his first real whiff of her scent. Her odor was every bit as sour as it was sweet. It was clear she hadn't bathed in quite some time (even the "Nethersluts" washed regularly). And despite neither fighter having cum yet, their bodies were slick with fluids besides sweat. She was a deliciously dirty woman. 

What really got his attention was the tattoo above her thrusting pussy. It was far down on her lower abdomen so he couldn't see it before she stripped her pants. In far smaller print than her pompous father was the four letter word, CAGE. She squeaked at the sensation of him growing even harder. Through shaking legs, she looked down to follow his gaze.

“Oh, noticed that did you?” She chuckled. “How does it feel dicking a rival’s daughter, freak?”

“It is just now dawning on me.”

“You seem quite amenable to it.” 

He continued to stare at the tat blankly.

“Hey, Mr. Grabby, you going to hold onto my hips?” 

He grunted as he obliged her, leaning forward and digging his fingers into her firm muscles. She gasped as he rapidly pulled her down to gouge her opening with his cock. Their bodies slammed together with wet thuds, her fluids gushing out onto his trousers. Her opening clenched down on his cock reflexively while her tits bounced in their firm prison. Dewy droplets of sweat clung to the hairs of her neatly trimmed pubis.

"Holy shit, tiger."

"I will have your ass,” he growled.

Cassie turned a well-fucked beet red, her walls milking him. "Yessir.”

He twirled her around and she landed on her hands and knees. Her head was thrust to the ground, smacking into a hard rock.

“Ow. Ever heard of a concussion, dickwad?”

“Now this is how it should be. Open wide, Cage.”

Her ass burned, suddenly full of cock. She tried to ease her breathing only for Scorpion to fuck the wind out of her. His heavy balls pounded her cunt and he roughly spread her cheeks apart as he railed her balls deep. She could feel his body weight in her shoulders.

With a sharp breath, she started pushing back against him.

“Asshole! You can ease up anytime now.”

He laughed “You are even easier than your mother.” He attempted to force her back down, but she managed to lift her head back up.

“Hey, that hag will never be able to outslut me.” She smirked even as he grabbed her hips, pounding her harder. “I have some grade A, prime girlmeat.”

“If that were true, why am I having no difficulty sodomizing you?”

She winced as hilted into her sharply.

“I like anal better, damnit. You are just being a dick about it. AGAIN.”

He leaned in close to her ear. “You are nothing more than a hole to service your betters.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you don’t find me erotic. That is why you are totally not rutting in me like a dog right now.”

“Your insolence knows no bounds, whore.”

She glared back at him. “Stop your fronting, you crusty, old fart and fuck me like you really want it.” She slapped her ass, causing it to jiggle up and down his cock. “It seems to be something you actually are good at.” 

Mid-thrust, a metal object speared her cunt and began fucking her. For a moment she was confused, but the ridged texture of the object soon became all too familiar. Another “asshole” almost escaped her lips, but at that point she already felt like a broken record. Instead, she resolved to just relax and enjoy it since it was strangely not injuring her. Scorpion’s spear felt quite filling, rubbing against his other spear. The irregular shape of it complemented the bulbous head of his cock. She groaned at the sensation of being filled with his thick cock and weapon simultaneously. The sounds those plunging phalluses made in connection with her holes stoked the pressure building inside of her.

"Wreck my ass, you creepy, old zombie." She thrust back against him, taking him in further, faster. Their bodies thudded together in that lewd way she yearned for. "Get down here, you perv!"

He groaned, his thrusts becoming more shallow. She moaned and pushed back against him insistently, realizing what was coming. His spear exited her cunt and he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

“Take my seed, whore.”

“Fuck yes. Paint my ass with it.”

His bottomed out in her and unloaded glob after glob of his cum. Cassie bit down on her lip, drawing blood as her hard work paid off in her bowels being filled with ghoulspunk. As he got down to the last few shots, his legs shook and his hold on her slacked. He was still cumming as he fell onto his back, grunting blissfully.

Cassie sighed as she watched some spurts miss her insides and ass entirely, falling onto the rocky ground. Shaking her head, she reached into her pucker and swirled the massive, thick deposit that was beginning to dribble its way back out. She scooped up what she could and sucked up it from each finger individually. She didn’t savor it (she wasn’t that kind of slut), but rather gulped it down. It tasted funky, but she expected as much.

Beside her, Scorpion sighed contentedly.

She leapt forward, landing heavily on his stomach. His resulting cough was ragged. 

“Oh, we’re not done yet, are we?” She chucked.

He craned his neck up to look at her. “I soiled your flesh, harlot.” He groaned, his head thudding against the warm rock. He gingerly rubbed his sweaty forehead as he added, “accept your defeat.”

She giggled, her thighs clenching against his hips in a vice grip. Her muscular thighs exhibited the acquired power of her legs, even as they were covered in their combined fluids. He coughed again in apparent discomfort. She smirked as she seized his throat and pulled him to her. 

“Yeah, who is on top of who?” She snapped her jaw at him. Her thighs maintained their tight grip as she began grinding on his softened cock. His last load smeared itself all over his scrotum. “The General didn’t let you off this easily, did she?”

His lands limply formed fists. She felt his pulse increase through the vein in his dick. Through exhaustion, the appendage was being stirred back to life by the tight massage of her engorged lips. His twitches resulted in subtle prods into the thick layer of fluid creating a filmy barrier to her cunt.

“What makes you think I will?”

Cassie relaxed her legs and pushed herself up into a squat, taking his cock into her hand and directing it upwards. Her hips rotated in several semicircles a hair’s breadth from his bulbous tip.

She lowered herself onto his semi erect member, her cumslick ring sucking him in. Her flesh squelched as it constricted around his girth. Giving him a final rough squeeze, she relinquished her stranglehold on her pinned scorpion's throat. He fell back as she reached under her top and set her hips into a steady rhythm. Her manipulation of her aroused titflesh brought a coo to her lips and the sensations invigorated her to fondle herself more forcefully. Her efforts made her movements against his body sporadic; she suddenly took him into her to the hilt. Her anal cavity sucked at his now turgid cock insistently, followed by a quiver of her muscles. 

Through grit teeth, she let out a satisfied grunt. She bit her lip as she collected herself. Placing her hands on his chest for support, she lifted her body so that only his tip remained inside. A predatory sneer spread across her lips as she stared down the panting man below her. Her nimble hips rotated to and fro, up and down on his meat. 

“Now, I am really going to show you why anal is better, baby.” Her ass thrust down to his thighs in a single motion, her legs forming a perfect split. Her rounded ass he had groped against her wishes was now powerfully jiggling against him with every smack of their bodies. His shocked, "uh," provoked her to pound faster, harder. 

"That's right, slut." She growled playfully. "Give me your fucking seed." 

His distressed moans were drowned out by her enthusiastic bouncing against his abdomen.


End file.
